harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a
|grafika = WspomnienieSeverusaSnape'a.png |autor wspomnienia = Severus Snape |posiadacz = Harry Potter |czas akcji = Od około 1969 do 1998 |miejsce akcji = * Cokeworth lub najbliższa okolica * Londyn, Stacja King's Cross, Peron 9¾ * Przedział w wagonie Ekspresu Londyn−Hogwart * Hogwart ** Wielka Sala ** Jeden z dziedzińców ** Błonia ** Wieża Gryffindoru ** Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu * Nieznane wzgórze * Nieznana karczma |zawartość = Ważne momenty z życia Severusa Snape'a |uwagi = Wspomnienia nie zostały wydobyte z głowy Snape'a za pomocą różdżki, a zaczęły same wypływać z jego oczu, uszu i ust''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 31, ''Czarna Różdżka }} Wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a (ang. Severus Snape's memories) — dziewiętnaście ważnych momentów z życia Severusa Snape'a, które w formie wspomnienia przekazał Harry'emu Potterowi tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Miało one dużą rolę w planie Dumbledore'a, ponieważ z niego Harry dowiedział się, że jest horkruksem i że powinien zginąć by uczynić Voldemorta śmiertelnym. Zawartość wspomnienia umożliwiła także oczyszczenie postaci Severusa, ujawniło jego miłość do Lily Potter i odkryło pełnię planu Dumbledore'a. Zawartość Pierwsze spotkanie Severusa z Lily i Petunią mały|lewo|200px|Lily Evans poznaje Severusa Snape'a. Pierwsze wspomnienie miało miejsce na placu zabaw, prawdopodobnie w Cokeworth lub okolicach miasta. Dziewięcioletni Snape ubrany w źle dobrane, mugolskie ubrania, z ukrycia obserwował Lily i Petunię, huśtające się na huśtawce. Nagle Lily mimo zakazu siostry wyskoczyła w powietrze, po czym dzięki magii powoli opadła na asfalt. Petunia upomniała ją, że tak nie wolno, ale nie przekonała jej. Lily nie rozumiejąc co złego jest w jej niezwykłych umiejętnościach pozostała nieugięta, wzięła z ziemi kwiatek i sprawiła, że zaczął się otwierać i zamykać. Jej siostra zdenerwowana kazała jej przestać i z zazdrością pytała jak to robi. Wtedy Snape wyszedł z ukrycia, twierdząc, że odpowiedź na to pytanie jest oczywista, a Petunia na jego widok natychmiast się wycofała. Lily jednak została na miejscu i poprosiła by wyjaśnił co jest takie oczywiste, ale gdy odpowiedział, że jest czarownicą uznała to za wyzwisko i dołączyła do siostry. Chłopiec próbował wyjaśnić o co mu chodziło, ale dziewczynki odeszły. Opowieści młodego Snape'a o świecie magii mały|225px|Severus opowiada Lily o świecie magii. Akcja wspomnienia przeniosła się do zagajnika w cieniu drzew, w podobnej okolicy. Snape i Lily siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie po turecku. Opowiadał jej o świecie magii, a gdy wspomniał o karach za używanie czarów poza szkołą zaniepokoiła się, bo cały czas z niej korzystała, ale uspokoił ją, mówiąc, że jest jeszcze za młoda by się nią interesowali. Lily była bardzo zainteresowana tym co opowiadał, wypytywała go o list z Hogwartu, o sowy, które go przyniosą. Nagle jednak zmieniła temat i zapytała o sytuację w domu Severusa, ale udzielił tylko wymijającej odpowiedzi. Lily ponownie zaniepokoiła się, tym razem z powodu dementorów, ale Snape zapewnił ją, że ona nigdy nie trafi do Azkabanu, bo tam zamykani są tylko źli ludzie. Niespodziewanie, Petunia podsłuchująca całą rozmowę zza drzew, straciła równowagę i ujawniła swoją obecność. Lily była zaskoczona, ale ucieszyła się na jej widok, Snape jednak nie był zadowolony. Petunia widząc go zakpiła z jego ubrania, twierdząc, że ma na sobie koszulkę swojej mamy. Wtedy obok niej spadła gałąź, zahaczając ją o ramię. Dziewczynka przestraszona zaczęła płakać, po czym uciekła. Lily domyśliła się co spowodowało upadek gałęzi i natychmiast oskarżyła o to Snape'a. Chłopiec zaprzeczał, ale nie uwierzyła mu, a następnie odeszła za siostrą. Na peronie 9¾ Trzecie wspomnienie miało miejsce na peronie 9¾. Severus stał tam wraz ze swoją matką i patrzył w stronę Lily, Petunii oraz Pani i Pana Evans. Podczas gdy rodzice byli zachwyceni odwiedzinami w magicznym miejscu, Lily rozmawiała z siostrą na temat wyjazdu. Było jej przykro, że ją zostawia i obiecała odwiedzić Dumbledore'a, by przekonać go do przyjęcia Petunii. Jednak Petunię tylko to zdenerwowało. Zaprzeczyła jakoby kiedykolwiek chciała jechać do Hogwartu i zaczęła nazywać czarodziejów dziwakami. Lily poczuła się urażona i wypomniała siostrze, że nie uważała tak, gdy pisała list do Dumbledore'a. To jeszcze bardziej ją rozgniewało, zarzuciła Lily grzebanie w jej rzeczach i oskarżyła o to samo Severusa. Na koniec nazwała ponownie siostrę dziwolągiem i odeszła do rodziców. Pierwsza podróż do Hogwartu Czwarte wspomnienie działo się chwilę później w wagonie Ekspresu Londyn−Hogwart. Severus przebrany już w szatę szkolną znalazł Lily w jednym z przedziałów i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Dziewczyna płakała z powodu kłótni z siostrą. Snape, chcąc odciągnąć jej uwagę od zmartwień, zaczął mówić o Hogwarcie. Zasugerował, że dobrze by było, gdyby Lily trafiła do Slytherinu, a wtedy siedzący w tym samym przedziale James Potter i Syriusz Black zażartowali z tej uwagi. Lily widząc, że sytuacja zrobiła się nieprzyjemna, zaproponowała by z Severusem znaleźli inny przedział, na co przystał. Gdy wychodzili, któryś z chłopców żegnając się nazwał Snape'a po raz pierwszy „Smarkerusem”. Ceremonia przydziału W piątym wspomnieniu akcja przeniosła się do Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu, w wieczór tego samego dnia. Podczas uczty powitalnej odbyła się ceremonia przydziału, podczas której nowi uczniowie mieli trafić do swoich domów. Gdy wywołano Lily, dziewczynka zdenerwowana podeszła i usiadła na stołku, a Tiara Przydziału po nałożeniu na jej głowę przez profesor McGonagall wykrzyknęła słowo: „Gryffindor”. mały|lewo|225px|Severus Snape podczas ceremonii przydziału, patrzy jak Lily odchodzi do Gryfonów. Severus słysząc to, jęknął cicho do siebie. Lily poszła do stołu Gryfonów, posyłając Snape'owi smutne spojrzenie. Syriusz Black odsunął się na ławce by zrobić jej miejsce, ale ona poznała go i odwróciła się od niego. Ceremonia trwała nadal. Kolejne osoby zostały przydzielone, w tym Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew, którzy dołączyli do Lily i Jamesa przy stole Gryffindoru. Gdy w końcu i Severusowi nałożono Tiarę, ta przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Przy stole Ślizgonów usiadł koło Lucjusza Malfoya, który jako prefekt wskazał mu to miejsce. Rozmowa z Lily na temat towarzystwa Severusa Szóste wspomnienie pochodzi z późniejszych lat. Severus i Lily prowadzili nieprzyjemną rozmowę idąc jednym z dziedzińców. Dziewczyna wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie towarzystwem Snape'a, wymieniając przy tym Avery'ego i Mulcibera oraz zarzucając temu drugiemu użycie czarnej magii na Mary Macdonald. Severus stwierdził tylko, że to niewinny żart i przeszedł natychmiast do tematu Jamesa. Zwrócił uwagę na nocne wypady Huncwotów oraz na to, że Lily wpadła w oko Potterowi. Lily wtedy uspokoiła go, nazywając Jamesa palantem, wspomniała też ponownie o Averym i Mulciberze, ale Severus słysząc, że obraziła Pottera nie zwrócił uwagi na jej późniejsze słowa. Konfrontacja Snape'a z Jamesem Potterem mały|225px|James znęca się nad Severusem. Siódme wspomnienie miało miejsce w roku 1977 zaraz po Sumach. Uczniowie opuścili Wielką Salę i udali się na błonia. Wśród nich był Severus, który spacerując został zauważony przez Huncwotów. Zareagował natychmiast, gdy zawołał go James, ale zaraz po wyciągnięciu różdżki rozbroiło go zaklęcie Expelliarmus. Potter i Syriusz zaczęli naśmiewać się ze swojej ofiary. Kolejne zaklęcie Jamesa powaliło Snape'a, a Syriusz wyczarował bańki, które nie pozwalały mu oddychać. Wtedy podbiegła do nich Lily i kazała im przestać. Severus wykorzystał moment nieuwagi przeciwników, odzyskał różdżkę i zranił twarz Jamesa zaklęciem. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nic więcej, bo po chwili wisiał do góry nogami, a jego szata opadając odkryła jego nogi i bieliznę. Ponownie zainterweniowała Lily, więc James sprowadził Snape'a na ziemię, ale tylko po to, by go spetryfikować. Jednak gdy dziewczyna wycelowała w niego swoją różdżkę, uległ i odwołał zaklęcie. Wtedy Severus zdenerwowany, podnosząc się powiedział, że nie potrzebuje pomocy szlamy. Potter zażądał natychmiast by przeprosił Lily, ale ona mu przerwała, twierdząc, że jest tak samo zły jak Severus i odeszła. James próbował ją zatrzymać, ale nieskutecznie, wiec wrócił do dręczenia Snape'a, ponownie wieszając go do góry nogami''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 28, ''Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a. Rozstanie Severusa z Lily Prawdopodobnie jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem rozegrała się akcja ósmego wspomnienia. Lily wyszła przed obraz Grubej Damy, ponieważ dowiedziała się, że Snape zamierzał tam spać, aż ona nie przyjedzie. Próbował ją przeprosić za sytuację po Sumach, ale ona pozostała nieugięta. Wypomniała mu wiele lat tłumaczenia się za niego oraz jego zamiłowanie do śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. Na koniec stwierdziła, że oboje wybrali różne drogi, po czym weszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, nie pozwalając mu na dalsze tłumaczenia. Tajne spotkanie Snape'a z Dumbledore'em mały|lewo|225px|Severus decyduje się zdradzić Voldemorta by ochronić Lily. Dziewiąte wspomnienie miało miejsce kilka lat później, gdy Snape już będąc śmierciożercą, dowiedział się, że Voldemort obawiając się wybrańca z przepowiedni zamierza zabić syna Lily - Harry'ego Pottera. Wiedząc, że wraz z chłopcem zginą jego rodzice prosił Czarnego Pana o łaskę, ale nieskutecznie. Zdesperowany zwrócił się o pomoc do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Spotkanie odbyło się na wzgórzu w nieznanym miejscu. Dyrektor Hogwartu aportując się na miejscu rozbroił Severusa, a następnie zapytał co Voldemort ma mu do przekazania. Snape wyjaśnił, że to on sam chciał się spotkać, wyjawił cały plan Czarnego Pana i poprosił o ochronę dla Lily. Dumbledore zapytał go tylko co zamierza dać mu w zamian, a wtedy Severus odpowiedział, że wszystko. Rozmowa z Albusem o śmierci Potterów i przyszłości Harry'ego Dziesiąte wspomnienie działo się po 31 października 1981. Mimo ochrony Dumbledore'a, Voldemort poznał kryjówkę Potterów, a w jego ataku zgineli Lily i James. Gdy jednak zamierzał zabić rocznego Harry'ego zabójcze zaklęcie odbiło się od niego, ponieważ był chroniony przez miłość matki i ugodziło Czarnego Pana. mały|225px|Severus żąda od Dumbledore'a zachowania jego uczuć w tajemnicy. Po tym wydarzeniu Severus przybył do gabinetu Dumbledore'a z żalem o to, że nie zdołał obronić Lily. Dyrektor Hogwartu przypomniał mu jednak, że to przez niego Potterowie znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie. Snape powiedział wtedy, że chce umrzeć. Albus jednak stwierdził, że ta śmierć nic by nie dała i poprosił go by pomógł mu chronić Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ wierzył, że Voldemort powróci. Severus zgodził się, ale zażądał od Dumbledore'a, aby nikt się nigdy nie dowiedział o jego miłości do Lily. Albus niechętnie przystał na to, uznając to za ukrywanie tego co w Severusie najlepsze. Opinia Severusa na temat Harry'ego na lekcjach Akcja jedenastego wspomnienia miała miejsce w 1991, gdy Harry Potter zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie. Severus po jednej z lekcji z chłopcem przyszedł do Dumbledore'a i zaczął wymieniać wady Harry'ego, ale Albus, czytając przy tym Transmutację Współczesną uznał tylko, że nauczyciel eliksirów widzi to co chce widzieć, a na koniec poprosił go by miał na oku profesora Quirrella. Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em o oznakach powrotu Voldemorta Dwunaste wspomnienie działo się pod koniec Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Dumbledore i Snape stali w sali wejściowej mijani przez ostatnich uczestników balu. Rozmawiali na temat czerniejącego Mrocznego Znaku na ręce Igora Karkarowa. Gdy Severus powiedział, że Igor zamierza uciec kiedy zapiecze go znak, Albus zapytał czy on zrobi to samo, ale Snape zaprzeczył, twierdzac, że nie jest takim tchórzem. Zadanie ochrony Dracona Malfoya przez Severusa mały|lewo|Severus po tym jak zatrzymał klątwę pierścienia w ręce Dumbledore'a. W trzynastym wspomnieniu akcja przeniosła się z powrotem do gabinetu dyrektora. W lato 1996 Dumbledore znalazł pierścień Marvolo Gaunta i zakładając go poddał się działaniu jego klątwy prawie przy tym ginąć. Pomógł mu Severus, który podając eliksiry i używając czarów zamknął klątwę w ręce, ale zagwarantowało to tylko około roku życia. Albus jednak nie przejął się tą wiadomością, ważniejsze dla niego było to, że Voldemort zlecił Draconowi Malfoyowi jego zabójstwo. Wiedział, że chłopiec nie podoła i poniesie konsekwencje, dlatego poprosił Snape'a by ochronił i wyręczył Dracona w odpowiednim momencie. Severus bardzo niechętnie zgodził się na to. Skargi Snape'a Czternaste wspomnienie odbyło się kilka miesięcy później, w trakcie roku szkolnego. Snape podczas spaceru z Dumbledore'em po błoniach zapytał o powód jego sekretnych zajęć z Harrym. W odpowiedzi dowiedział się tylko, że Albus musi przekazać chłopcu ważne informacje, jednak nie udzielił żadnych konkretnych informacji. Severus uznał to za brak zaufania wobec niego, zwłaszcza, że Harry nie zdołał opanować oklumencji. Dyrektor zapewnił go, że Voldemort na pewno nie spróbuje ponownie wedrzeć się do umysłu Pottera, ale on nie był przekonany. W końcu jednak Dumbledore poprosił go by przyszedł o jedenastej do gabinetu i obiecał, że nie będzie narzekać na brak zaufania. Wyjawienie Severusowi, że Harry jest horkruksem Ich spotkanie o jedenastej ukazało się w piętnastym wspomnieniu. Dumbledore zaczął swoje instrukcje od wyjaśnienia, że Harry może poznać te informacje dopiero gdy Czarny Pan zacznie martwić się o Nagini, nie ujawniając jakie zadanie wyznaczył Potterowi. Dopiero wtedy wyjaśnił, że gdy odbite od chłopca zaklęcie ugodziło Voldemorta, cząstka duszy Czarnego Pana wszczepiła się w Harry'ego i nadal w nim żyje. Było to powodem więzi między ich umysłami i dzięki temu Potter mógł rozmawiać z wężami. Oznaczało to również, że Harry musi zginąć by można było zabić Voldemorta. mały|225px|Severus ukazuje swojego patronusa. Severus był w szoku, ponieważ wszystko robił ze względu na syna Lily, a tymczasem okazało się, że chłopiec musi umrzeć, kiedy przyjdzie jego pora. Nauczyciel eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował patronusa w kształcie łani, takiego samego jakiego miała Lily. Dumbledore widząc go zrozumiał, że Snape nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. Polecenia z portretu zmarłego Dumbledore'a mały|lewo|Portret Dumbledore'a wiszący w gabinecie dyrektora. Szesnaste wspomnienie działo się już po tym jak Severus zabił Dumbledorea za co został dyrektorem Hogwartu, gdy śmierciożercy przejęli w nim kontrolę. Mimo to Snape nadal był wierny Albusowi i słuchał poleceń z portretu zmarłego dyrektora. Około lipca 1997 namalowany Dumbledore polecił nowemu dyrektorowi aby zdradził Voldemortowi datę przeniesienia Harry'ego, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Kazał też też dyskretnie przekazać Zakonowi Feniksa plan tych przenosin, zakładający wykorzystanie kamuflażu. Skonfundowanie Mundungusa Fletchera Akcja siedemnastego wspomnienia działa się w nieznanej karczmie. Severus instruował Mundungusa Fletchera, poddanego zaklęciu Confundus, aby zasugerował członkom Zakonu by w trakcie przenosin Pottera skorzystali z sobowtórów Harry'ego dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. Mundungnus na końcu tylko potwierdził, że zrozumiał wszystkie polecenia. Bitwa nad Little Whinging Osiemnaste wspomnienie miało miejsce już podczas przenosin. Doszło do bitwy między śmierciożercami a Zakonem. Severus lecąc na miotle ścigał Remusa Lupina i George'a Weasleya w postaci Harry'ego. Między nimi pojawił się jednak inny śmierciożerca celujący różdżką w Lupina. Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie Sectumsempra, ale trafił w George'a. List Lily do Syriusza Blacka Akcja dziewiętnastego wspomnienia działa się na Grimmauld Place 12. Snape klęczał w sypialni Syriusza i czytał list, który Black otrzymał od Lily gdy ta ukrywała się przed Voldemortem. Wiadomość zapisano na dwóch kartkach, więc Severus zatrzymał tę, która zawierała podpis nadawcy, a następnie przedarł załączoną do listu fotografię, by zabrać część przedstawiającą Lily. Drugi fragment zdjęcia, na którym znajdował się James i mały Harry wpadła pod komodę. Kolejne zadanie z portretu Albusa Miejscem akcji ostatniego wspomnienia ponownie stał się gabinet dyrektora. Na swoim portrecie pojawił się Fineas Nigellus Black informując Snape'a, że Harry, Hermiona i Ron znajdują się w Forest of Dean, co udało mu się podsłuchać na obrazie, który Hermiona ma w torebce. Odezwał się wtedy portret Dumbledore'a. Poinstruował Severusa by przekazał Harry'emu miecz Gryffindora, jednak nie chciał ujawnić powodu. Snape posłusznie wyciągnął oręż ze skrytki za obrazem Albusa i miał już wyjść, gdy Dumbledore przypomniał mu, że nikt nie może go zobaczyć. Wtedy Severus zapewnił, że ma plan i opuścił pomieszczenie, a wspomnienie zakończyło się''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 33, ''Opowieść Księcia. Historia Lekcje Oklumencji mały|200px|Harry zagląda do wspomnień Snape'a podczas lekcji oklumencji. W 1996 roku Severus na żądanie Dumbledore'a uczył Harry'ego Pottera oklumencji by ochronić go przed Voldemortem, ponieważ odkryto wieź między ich umysłami. Na czas tych lekcji nauczyciel pożyczał myślodsiewnię aby umieszczać w niej swoje wspomnienia, aby Harry nie miał do nich dostępu. Jednak podczas jednego ze spotkań Snape musiał wyjść, a wtedy Harry z ciekawości zajrzał do niej i zobaczył wspomnienie, w którym jego ojciec znęca się nad Severusem pod Sumach. Gdy nauczyciel wrócił przyłapał chłopaka na zaglądaniu do myślodsiewni, wypędził go i kazał już więcej nie wracać. Bitwa o Hogwart Po śmierci Dumbledore'a w 1997 władzę w Ministerstwie i Hogwarcie przejął Voldemort. Nowym dyrektorem szkoły został Severus Snape, jako jeden z najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców. mały|lewo|225px|Patronus Severusa, z pomocą którego dostarczył miecz Gryffindora Harry'emu. Rozpoczęły się również poszukiwania horkruksów Voldemorta prowadzone przez Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona, w celu ich zniszczenia. Snape gdy tylko poznał ich lokalizację dyskretnie dostarczył im z pomocą swojego patronusa Miecz Gryffindora, mimo, że nie rozumiał jak oręż ma im pomóc, wykonywał jednak posłusznie polecenia portretu Dumbledore'a. W 1998 roku trafili na trop prowadzący do Hogwartu, dlatego spróbowali się tam dostać. Udało się to z pomocą Aberfortha Dumbledore'a oraz członków Gwardii Dmbledore'a, którzy przeprowadzili ich do zamku przez tajny tunel. Jednak z powodu wykrycia ich aportacji w Hogsmeade Voldemort dowiedział się o jego obecności w szkole, dlatego przyprowadził tam swoją armię śmierciożerców i szmalcowników, żądając wydania Harry'ego. mały|225px|Śmierć Severusa. Uczniowie i nauczyciele jednak nie ulegli żądaniom, w wyniku czego doszło do bitwy. W trakcie walk udało się znaleźć i zniszczyć diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, który okazał się kolejnym horkruksem. Kolejnym celem Harry'go, Hermiony i Rona stała się Nagini. Dzięki możliwości Pottera wglądu w umysł Czarnego Pana odnaleźli go wraz z wężem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Jednak gdy tam dotarli zobaczyli jak Nagini na żądanie Voldemorta zabija Severusa, po czym deportuje się wraz ze swoim panem, zostawiając ofiarę na śmierć. Harry podbiegł wtedy do konającego Snape'a, z którego oczu, uszu i ust zaczęły wypływać wspomnienia. Chłopiec zebrał je do wyczarowanej przez Hermionę butelki, po czym Severus zmarł. Chwilę potem na terenie całej szkoły rozbrzmiał głos Voldemorta, który ogłosił godzinne zawieszenie broni i poprosił Harry'ego by się poddał w zamian za oszczędzenie obrońców szkoły. Po tym ogłoszeniu opuścili chatę, udali się do wielkiej sali zobaczyć się z bliskimi, a następnie Harry poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora obejrzeć wspomnienia Snape'a. lewo|225px|mały|Harry wlewa wspomnienie do myślodsiewni. Gdy zanurzył się w myśodsiewni poznał najważniejsze momenty z życia Severusa, dowiedział się o jego miłości do Lily, rzeczywistym udziale w wojnie jako szpieg i tajnych planach Dumbledore'a. Przede wszystkim jednak zrozumiał, że sam jest jednym z horkruksów Voldemorta i musi zginąć by Czarny Pan zginął. Jedynym wspomnieniem jakiego nie obserwował był moment gdy po sumach James znęcał się nad Severusem, ponieważ widział już podłość swojego ojca i nie chciał na to znowu patrzeć. mały|225px|Voldemort rzuca na Harry'ego zaklęcie [[Avada Kedavra.]] Po zobaczeniu wspomnień Harry zrozumiał, że mu się poddać. Przed odejściem spotkał tylko Neville'a, któremu kazał zabić Nagini, gdyby Ronowi i Hermionie się to nie udało, po czym pod peleryną-niewidką poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu. Zanim jednak dotarł do Czarnego Pana skorzystał z kamienia wskrzeszenia, dotychczas ukrytego w złotym zniczu. Ukazali się mu jego rodzice, Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Odbył z nimi ostatnią rozmowę i udał się do Voldemorta, gdzie pozwolił by ugodziło go śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Okazało się jednak, że nie zabiło go, a jedynie zniszczyło znajdującą się w nim cząstkę duszy Voldemorta. Udał jednak zmarłego do czasu, aż zabrali go z powrotem do Hogwartu, by ogłosić swoje zwycięstwo. Wtedy Harry podniósł się, co wznowiło walki. W powstałym zamieszaniu Neville zabił Nagini, czyniąc w ten sposób Czarnego Pana znowu śmiertelnym. Powoli pokonano wszystkich śmierciożerców, aż w końcu Voldemort został sam. Harry stanął z nim do ostatniego pojedynku, który zakończył się po rzuceniu pierwszych zaklęć, ponieważ zabójczy czar Voldemorta odbił się i ugodził go odbierając mu życie. Po wojnie mały|lewo|Albus Severus Potter. Wspomnienia Severusa pozwoliły ukazać jego postać w innym świetle. Harry mimo wieloletniej niechęci nabrał szacunku za poświęcenie i odwagę Snape'a. Po jego śmierci domagał się aby portret Severusa zawisł w gabinecie dyrektora tak jak innych osób zajmujących to stanowisko. W 2005 roku gdy urodził mu się drugi syn nadał mu imiona Albus Severus, na cześć dwóch dyrektorów Hogwartu''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), epilog, ''Dziewiętnaście lat później. Jakiś czas po wojnie Rita Skeeter wydała książkę pod tytułem Snape: łajdak czy święty?Wywiad J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, 30 lipca, 2007 rok, w której mogły się pojawić odniesienia do rzeczywistej roli Severusa w konflikcie, ale prawdopodobnie znalazło się tam wiele nieprawdziwych informacji. Za kulisami * W filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Harry dostaje się do wspomnień Snape'a nie przez myślodsiewnię, ale ponieważ odbił zaklęcie Legilimens, zobaczył wtedy kilka urywków przedstawiających trudny dla Severusa czas edukacji. Sam moment starcia z Jamesem został skrócony, nie pojawia się tam Lily, a Snape zostaje od razu rozbrojony i powieszony do góry nogami. * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 po dostaniu się do wspomnień Snape'a podczas nauki oklumencji gracz może się wcielić w Jamesa, Syriusza lub Remusa i stoczyć pojedynek z młodym Severusem. * mały|225px|Severus opłakuje śmierć Lily, trzymając jej ciało. W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga wspomnienia były znacznie skrócone. Pominięto między innymi moment na peronie 9¾, spotkanie z Jamesem i Syriuszem w pociągu, konfrontację z Potterem po Sumach, rozmowę z Lily pod obrazem Grubej Damy oraz realizowanie planu Dumbledore'a po jego śmierci. Pojawiła się również dodatkowa scena, w której Severus przybywa do Doliny Godryka zaraz po ataku Voldemorta i opłakuje śmierć Lily trzymając jej ciało. * W grze Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga we wspomnieniu przedstawione są tylko trzy momenty: gdy Dumbledore przekonał Snape'a by chronił Harry'ego po śmierci Lily, gdy namówił go do wyręczenia Dracona i gdy opowiedział mu, że cząstka duszy Voldemorta nadal żyje w Harrym. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore Kategoria:Wspomnienia Kategoria:Własności Severusa Snape'a Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera